1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to construction equipment and more particularly to front end loader attachments.
2. Background Art
The present invention is an elongated bucket type attachment that is used to remove material or debris from narrow, low or other hard to reach places. In addition, the present invention is designed to be used in inaccessible places because of space limitations or safety reasons. For instance, conveyor systems in mining operations are difficult to clean up from debris falling off the conveyor system. Typically, the system must be shut down to allow laborers to shovel the debris into piles, which are then removed by a loader.
A typical loader attachment is used for digging and carrying a load to a predetermined location or for moving a load form one location to another. The loader attachment is typically a scoop or bucket and can be of various sizes. A typical loader device of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No, 3,935,953. In addition, there are several other types of attachments for specialized uses.
Some of the prior art patents for the aforementioned specialized purposes are described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,418 describes a hydraulic loader attachment for removing and transporting trees, bushes or other plants. It consists of a digging attachment with a concave scoop.
U.S. Pat. No. 684,911 teaches a load and carry apparatus for removing coal or ore from low veins and dumping the material onto a truck or rail car. The device is self contained and is made up of several complex moving parts to dig into the material, move the entire bucket portion onto the center of the carriage where the carriage device is moved to a loading station and the bucket portion lifted to dump the material.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,884 describes a hydraulic shovel scoop. This device is specifically designed for digging purposes only.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,440,765 is a power loader device with increased leverage for lifting a load with the bucket device.
None of these prior art devices provide an apparatus or method of cleaning or removing debris from around conveyors or other moving machinery using an exaggerated length loading attachment, thus keeping workers at a safe distance from dangerous conditions.